1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connecting device for a ceiling fan, more particularly to a connecting device for connecting a fan blade to a rotor of a motor of a ceiling fan.
2. Description of the Related Art
Referring to FIG. 1, a conventional ceiling fan 10 is shown to comprise a motor casing 16 for housing a motor 12 which includes a stator 122 and a rotor 121 that is concentrically surrounded by the stator 122 and that is rotatable about an axial direction. A plurality of fan blades 13 are connected to the rotor 121 by mounting arms 11, respectively. Each mounting arm 11 has two plate-like connecting ends 111, 113 which are mounted respectively and securely on the rotor 121 and the corresponding fan blade 13 by means of screw fasteners 14, 15. It is inconvenient to assemble the fan blades 13 due to the use of the screw fasteners 14, 15.
To facilitate assembly of the ceiling fan, referring to FIGS. 2 and 3, another mounting arm 21 for the conventional ceiling fan is shown to have three coupling members 23 at one connecting end 212. Three mounting holes 25 are formed in the fan blade 24. Each mounting hole 25 has a notch portion 251 and a bore portion of a dimension larger than that of the notch portion 251 such that each coupling member 23 can be brought to fit snugly in the notch portion 251 of the respective mounting hole 25 by passing through the bore portion. A spring plate 22 is secured on the mounting arm 21 and has an engaging spring tongue 221 at one end thereof for abutting against the fan blade 24.
However, the assembly of the mounting arm 21 on the rotor (not shown) is still inconvenient to conduct. In addition, the mounting arm 21 involves increased packaging and transport costs.